Case agora, ou morra solteiro
by Clan Tsukai
Summary: A Sakura é apressada, o Sasuke é lerdo. No que será que isso vai dar? - SasuSaku


**Case Agora, Ou Morra Solteiro**

_Escrita por:_ _Ino_haruno (Clã Tsukai)_

_Sinopse: A Sakura é apressada, o Sasuke é lerdo. No que será que isso vai dar? [SasuSaku] - Recomendada apenas para maiores de 15 anos._

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**

Eu estou de saco cheio, não agüento mais esperar!

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, sou uma executiva de sucesso e, apesar de só ter 24 anos, eu já quero casar. Parece loucura, né? Mas não é.

Já namoro a mesma pessoa a três anos e até agora ele não deu nem sombra de que irá me pedir em casamento. E eu sou muito impaciente. Desisti de esperar e hoje mesmo irei falar com ele, só estou esperando esse velho babão, que não para de olhar pro meu decote, ir embora, ele veio fechar um negócio.  
Ah, esqueci de mencionar, oh cabeça... eu trabalho na mesma empresa que o meu futuro marido ou, o meu ex-namorado, depende do que ele vai fazer.

15 minutos depois...

Até que enfim esse cara foi embora, não tava agüentando mais. Fui, então, fazer o que estava pretendendo.

Perto da porta da sala do meu queridíssimo tinha a mesa da ''linda''(cof...cof) secretária dele que, por ousadia, adora se exibir e se insinuar, como se fosse a mulher (se é que se pode chamá-la assim) mais gostosa do mundo (nossa... está muito longe disso).

- Karin, o senhor Uchiha está com alguém na sala? - O apelidinho que eu dei pra ela fora do trabalho é "Vakarin", combina perfeitamente. Pra piorar a situação da pobre coitada, ela é ruiva, e oxigenada... eu tenho cabelo rosa, mas pelo menos é original de fábrica.

- Não, mas não quer que ninguém o incomode. - Ela falou com aquela voz anasalada que me da ânsia de vômito e, ainda por cima, toda superior.

Como diria a Filó... "Oh coitada!"

- Não se preocupe com esse detalhe. Não quero ninguém batendo na porta, e isso é uma ordem. - Não deixei nem a "coisinha" responder por que era capaz dela falar uma gracinha e eu não gostar e você, caro leitor, pode ter certeza que não ia prestar.

Entrei devagarzinho sem bater na porta. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de parar de ler para ver quem tinha entrado.

- Falei que não queria que ninguém me incomodasse, Karin.

- Olha, a menos que eu esteja cega, eu sou completamente diferente daquela... "pessoa". - Resolvi não insultar, ele não gosta de palavrões.

- Ah, Sakura, desculpa eu nem vi quem era.

- Notei - Ele parou de ler e me olhou. Eu permaneci encostada na porta com um sorriso malicioso. - Vim te fazer uma surpresa.

- Hum... e quanto isso vai me custar?

- Cruzes Sasuke, eu só vim ver como você está! - Desisti do plano A (ser sensual e usar o sexo como uma arma) e pulei para plano B (desistir da pose de fodona e chorar como uma criança mimada). Andei até a mesa dele e sentei na cadeira de frente para mesma.

- Sakura, das últimas três vezes que você esteve aqui só para "me ver" foi assim: a primeira veio me perguntar quando eu ia ter vergonha na cara e te promover, já que você estava fazendo o trabalho melhor que todos os outros funcionários juntos - Eu sempre modesta - E nessa a gente nem namorava ainda, o que me faz lembrar da segunda que, você simplesmente veio aqui e perguntou quando eu ia ser homem o suficiente para me declarar e te pedir em namoro.

- Amor, leve em consideração que eu era uma criança.

- Você tinha de dezenove para vinte anos "querida" - Ele falou o "querida" irnonicamente, aposto que pra me irritar – E, pra completar as visitas históricas de Haruno Sakura, a terceira nós tínhamos uns três meses de namoro, se eu não me engano, e você veio aqui me pergunta se eu não ia tomar nenhuma atitude pra gente transar, sendo que, o "lerdo" aqui, como você gosta de falar, tinha preparado um final de semana romântico num resort mas, você estragou a surpresa toda, né? Depois reclamam que os homens não são românticos.

- Ah Sasuke, não reclame, o final de semana foi perfeito.

- Lógico, depois de você ter passado a viagem toda reclamando no meu ouvido dizendo que não precisávamos sair daqui pra transar...

-Também, foram 4 horas de viagem, eu fiquei cansada.

-Poupe-me. Por isso que eu pergunto, o que você quer dessa vez?

- ... - Fiquei sem reação depois dessa.

- Fala Sakura.

- ...

- Eu não tenho o dia todo.

- GROSSO, ESTÚPIDO, EU VENHO AQUI PRA FALAR SOBRE O NOSSO RELACIONENTO E VOCÊ ME DIZ QUE NÃO TEM O DIA TODO?

- Sabia que tinha alguma coisa

- ESSA SUA CALMA ME IRRITA, UCHIHA!

Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc...

Falei para a vagabunda (desculpe descer do salto, mas eu estava com muita raiva) não bater na porta. Me acalmei, e atendi no tom mais frio que eu conseguia, que não era muito assustador já que, quem é o iceberg humano aqui é o Sasuke. - O que você quer?

- Vim trazer um cafez...

- Não estamos interessados. - Isso mesmo. Não deixei nem ela terminar e bati com a porta na cara dela... MUAHAHAHAHAA... sou mal .

- Precisava ser mal educada?

- Qual é, vai defender ela agora?

- Não, você fica muito bonitinha quando está com ciúmes.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes e, você sabe o que quer dizer bonitinha?

- Não, o quê?

- É uma feia arrumadinha.

- Ah Sakura, pelo amor de Deus, não complica. Você é linda, satisfeita?

- Não, que eu sou linda eu já sei. - Eu sei que sou humilde, tá? - Eu vim aqui falar sobre outra coisa.

- O que então?

- Quando você vai deixar de ser lerdo e me pedir em casamento?

- Nossa, adoro quando eu estou certo, o que sempre acontece... - Viu por que nos damos bem? Somos humildemente iguais. - Eu só queria saber uma coisa... por que você é tão apressada?

- Eu não sou apressada, você é que é lerdo de mais. Já temos três anos de namoro, você não acha que é muito não?

- Na verdade, vamos fazer quatro na semana que vem.

- Piorou a situação.

- A questão, Sakura, é que eu estava programando uma comemoração especial, na qual eu iria te pedir em casamento mas, como sempre, você não pode esperar. Estou cansado disso. - Ele começou a se alterar, levantando da cadeira e seguindo para a janela. Ele consegue fazer eu me sentir péssima.

- Não sei o que dizer.

- Não tem mais nada pra dizer. Se você quer tanto isso, toma aqui! - Ele veio até a mesa, abriu a gaveta e me entregou uma caixinha de veludo preto, voltando, em seguida, para a janela.

Fiquei com peninha, andei até ele e o abracei por trás.

- Me desculpa? - Falei toda manhosa

- ...

- Por favor. - Virei ele e o olhei com carinha de cachorro sem dono. - Eu não fiz por mal, eu te amo tanto, que quero passar o resto da vida com você. - Isso bastou para ele abrir o seu sorriso "Uchiha-sexy" de lado, que apenas ele (e tenho que admitir, todos os homens da família, inclusive o irmão gato dele... que foi? Sou comprometida, mas não sou cega) sabia dar. Me sentou no buffet que tinha atrás da mesa dele e pegou a tal caixinha. Levantou-me, de novo (não sei até hoje por que ele me sentou, mas ... deixa quieto) e ajoelhou-se... isso mesmo que você leu, UCHIHA SASUKE, O TODO PODEROSO, O FODÃO, SE AJOELHOU. Abriu a caixinha catita e levantou um anel lindo, de diamante, vale ressaltar, colocou no meu dedo antes mesmo de fazer a tão sonhada pergunta:

- Haruno Sakura, aceitar casar comigo? - Ele já sabia a resposta, por isso pôs o anel. Afinal, eu não armaria esse circo para no final recusar, eu não era maluca.

- Claro que sim - Ele levantou e me deu um beijo caliente, me pôs sobre a mesa e... bem não preciso dizer o que fizemos, né?

A comemoração do nosso aniversário de namoro também foi super romântica, ele me levou a uma praia deserta onde tinha tipo de lual, só para nós dois, me pediu em casamento de novo, e me deu outro anel, só que de rubi.

Sabe o que eu aprendi com tudo isso? Nada.

Isso mesmo que você leu, NADA.

Vou te explicar. Homens são lerdos mesmo, não os culpe, é defeito de fabricação. Então não os espere, faça o que quiser e o que der na telha. Vai lá você e tome a sua atitude. Aposto contigo que, se ele quiser, você vai ter tudo.  
Isso foi profundo, acho que vou criar um livro, o que vocês acham? "Como lidar com homens, por Haruno Sakura"... não, como diria um amigo nosso... "Isso é muito problemático".

* * *

**Fim.**


End file.
